A special kind of training
by NeonProwl
Summary: TFA Prowl and Jazz Slash fiction. Jazz was getting frisky during a training session with Prowl. After some talking Prowl and Jazz get close in a special way. Sticky Prowl x Jazz Mention of Prowl x Yoketron second chapter is a future for Prowl and Jazz.


This is my first Transformers Sticky Fanfinction. So I'm open to suggestions. But please no flames. Prowl is slight ooc because well….like I said it's my first attempt.

Couple: ProwlXJazz

Mention of YoketronxProwl

Warnings: Sticky

"Aaaah" Jazz moaned as Prowl nibbled at his neck cables. "He….ah used to do thi-aaah this…" Jazz said. "Yes. He was a very gracious lover. He always cared about the pleasure of his partner before himself." Prowl said before resumed biting at Jazz's neck..

Prowl was trying to remember what led him and Jazz to the current foreplay they where involved in. Then he remembered. Jazz was helping Prowl with his Cyber-ninja training when they had decided to take a break.

** ~earlier that day**

Prowl and Jazz where winding down from training. They sat under a tree in awkward silence. Mainly because during the whole training session Jazz kept trying to grope Prowl's aft.

"So…" Prowl said, breaking the silence. "Want to explain why you where grabbing at me?" Prowl asked, turning himself to face Jazz, waiting for his answer. "Well, it's quite simple, I like your aft." Jazz said with absolutely no shame and even throwing in a wink, causing Prowl's faceplate to turn a shade darker and his lips to tighten so he wouldn't show his shock.

"I beg you're pardon? Did you just say that?" Prowl said after letting Jazz's words set in. Jazz just nodded and reached his servo forward and began rubbing Prowl's thigh. He smirked when he hear a soft moan escape Prowl's lips.

Prowl then moved Jazz's hand and stood up to find a new topic. Jazz was slightly amused by this and apologized. Prowl just shook his head. "I said sorry Prowl." Jazz said feeling like he went to far. Okay now that he thought about it maybe trying to sexually stimulate Prowl was a not as friendly as he thought.

"It's okay, it's just…" Prowl was looking at the ground as he spoke. "Master Yoketron used to do those things…when we finished training…" Prowl finished. Jazz looked at Prowl feeling sad by what he said. Prowl had told Jazz of his and Yoketron's relationship. How they where going to bond after Prowl returned from his Optics quest, and how they both wanted to have a sparking that would someday become a great Cyber-ninja. But sadly it never happened.

Jazz was snapped out of his thought when he felt something being pressed against him. He looked down and saw Prowl hugging him tight, face buried in his chest. "I'm so sorry…I just…" Prowl said. Jazz put his arm around Prowl pulling him in closer. "It's okay, don't be apologizing and stuff." Jazz said.

Prowl looked up to Jazz and a small smile appeared on him face. They laid their continuing their hug. After awhile Jazz looked down to see if Prowl was ready to continue training when he saw Prowl's face looked…adorable. Prowl was lost in thought, his visor dimmed and his faceplates here a tint darker, he was blushing for some reason.

Jazz was about to say something before he saw Prowl lift his thumb and began biting it. Okay now that's cute and very erotic to Jazz. "Prowl?" Jazz said trying not to show the lust in his voice. Prowl looked up before backing away, lowering his head in shame.

"I'm sorry…I was…thinking of something." Prowl said. Jazz looked at Prowl instantly knowing what Prowl was thinking. His body was quivering, his visor was glowing a shade darker, he locked his legs closed and was simultaiously rubbing them together. All Jazz could do smirk. Jazz raised his hand and began lifting Prowl's head so he was looking at him.

"Ya know, you're looking really good right now." Jazz said as he crawled over and gently kissed Prowl's neck. Prowl let out a low moan before whimpering, Jazz then pulled away thinking he went to far again. Before he had a chance to apologize Prowl spoke.

"You feel just like him." Prowl said blushing. Jazz was quiet shocked. Prowl was comparing him to there old teacher and Prowl's first lover. He didn't know how to react. "You feel just like him…except one thing" Prowl said scooting closer Jazz, there faces mere centimeters apart. "Except what?" Jazz said, to scared to move. Prowl moved forward and spoke softly "Except you're the cool Jazz" He said before kissing Jazz lightly.

Jazz waited before kissing back. After a few moments Jazz pulled away and looked down at Prowl. "Um….Prowl….can I ask somethin from ya?" Jazz said with a studder. "Yes Jazz." Prowl said while sitting back waiting for Jazz to speak.

"Well….could ya….um….show me how Master Yoketron treated ya? I mean I understand if ya don't wanna I was just wondering." Jazz said looking down at the dirt. After a few minutes of silence Jazz felt himself being pressed up against the tree they where sitting under. Prowl began nibbling and licking his neck thus leading to the situation they where in now.

**~back to the start of the story**

Prowl continued to suck at Jazz's neck cables. Enjoying the noises he was making. Prowl then unknowingly found himself in Jazz's lap and began grinding down into him. Prowl let go and threw his head back, moaning from the friction and grounded himself harder into Jazz. He then remembered he was suppose to be pleasing Jazz first. Before Prowl could stop Jazz grabbed Prowl's hips and started grinding Prowl into him, moaning loudly.

"Jazz…I'm suppose to be pleasing you!" Prowl said trying to get Jazz to stop. All Jazz could do was chuckle before stopping.

"Ya know I should have mentioned. I like to please my partner, I wanted to know how Yoketron treated you, but I guess I'll have to learn on the way cause all I wanna do now is please you." Jazz said as he rubbed the side of Prowl's face.

Prowl blushed deep and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Jazz….Jazz" was all Prowl could say before slowly kissing Jazz. Jazz kissed back while his servo ran down to Prowl's pelvic plaiting and began rubbing it lightly. He smirked into the kiss as he heard a click. He broke the kiss and looked down to see Prowl's face and special bits.

Prowl's face was soft and his cheeks where flushed, his visor was dark again do to arousal but it was a softer dark, he knew this wasn't just arousal it was something else, something much deeper. Jazz looked down to see Prowl's intimate areas. Prowl's spike was standing at attention, some lubricant leaking out of the slit, his port was dripping a lovely amount of lubricant. In fact there was so much that Jazz could probably enter him without any preparation, although as tempting as it was he didn't want to hurt Prowl.

Jazz laid Prowl on his back and opened his legs. "Man Prowl, your dripping so much I just wanna drink ya up." He said before leaning down and licking the rim of his port. A shiver ran down Jazz's back strut as Prowl moaned from the contact. Jazz licked all the lubricant on Prowl's thighs clean off before slowly easing his glossa into Prowl's port. He had to hold Prowl's hips down as the younger ninja-bot was bucking wildly.

Prowl locked his legs around Jazz's head pulling him deeper into him. He didn't know what to do. He had not interfaced since the death of his dear master, and due to the recent incidents with the Decepticons, he had been to tired or to annoyed to self-service himself. Prowl was enjoying every minute of pleasure Jazz was giving him. Though there was one thing that was bothering him, why hadn't he overloaded yet?

It had been so long even the simple touches Jazz gave him where making his body hot. He then realized something. Jazz was going slow. He was making the experience last long, though Prowl didn't mind this, he just really wanted to overload. Just as he was about to ask Jazz to go faster, Jazz pushed his glossa in hard causing Prowl to overload violently.

Jazz licked away more of the lubricant that was leaked out during the overload as Prowl tried to regulate his air intakes. He heard Prowl's cooling fans turn on. "Enjoy yourself?" Jazz said with a sly smirk. Prowl just grinned and put his pelvic piece back in place. He stood and began to speak. "I did, though I can tell your feeling a little constricted. And I rather not interface out here." He then began to walk before continuing. "Let's continue some where more private."

Jazz jumped up and ran to Prowl, grasping his servo and running to Prowl's room. Almost tripping a few time and ignoring some confused glances from the others in the base as they finally made it to Prowl's room.

Once the door was closed Jazz pinned Prowl down before passionately kissing Prowl. Both ninja-bots clinging to each other as Prowl legs wrapped around Jazz's waist. Prowl retracted his pelvic plating. Jazz let his servo drift downwards and gently put a digit in Prowl's port. Prowl broke the kiss, gasping as he was being probed by Jazz.

Jazz began kissing Prowl's neck cable as he eased another digit in Prowl, then a third. Prowl closed his optics from behind his visor, enjoying the sweet preparation that Jazz was giving him. Jazz was so gentle with him. He was the second Mech to ever be gentle with him when it came to interfacing.

Before Prowl met Yoketron he had a sting of rough lovers. That changed when he first interfaced with his master and now with Jazz. He was in utter bliss.

Jazz looked down at Prowl's pleasure drawn face and saw how much Prowl was enjoying it. Right as Prowl was about to overload Jazz pulled his digest out. Prowl let out a aggravated sigh, then a excited gasp as he heard a click. He looked down and moaned at the sight of Jazz's spike.

Prowl unhooked his legs from Jazz's waist and spread them wide. Jazz leaned to Prowl's audio receptor and whispered "Finally mine." Once those words left his lips he entered Prowl. Both mechs threw their heads back at the sudden connection. Jazz then began to thrust, hard and fast.

Prowl was overwhelmed with the intense pleasure. Jazz made him feel so full and he loved it, Jazz's spike was simply amazing, hitting every sensor node in his port. He wrapped his legs around Jazz's waist again, pulling him close into him. This caused Jazz to slip into Prowl deeper and hit a very sensitive node, hard!

"Aaaaaah! Slag! Jazz! Do that again!" Prowl moaned loudly, one arm slinging around Jazz's neck , pulling himself close to Jazz, while his other arm slid down Jazz's frame, digits going into the seams of his armor. Jazz began thrusting harder as Prowl was tweaking wires in his seams.

"Ah, yeah, ya feel so nice around my spike Prowl, I don't know if I can last much longer." Jazz said while slowing down but still hitting his sensor nodes hard.

"I don't think I can last either." Prowl said pulling Jazz's face close to him, putting light kisses on his faceplate. Jazz tenderly kissed Prowl every time his lips ghosted over his.

Soon the kisses grew deeper and there his thrust where speeding up again. As his they kissed more passionately and Jazz's thrust became harder and fast, both bots moaned loudly into each other's mouths as overload hit them hard. Prowl thrusted himself into Jazz as he road out his overload.

Jazz simply kissed Prowl's neck cables as his overload went down. He lifted himself up, resting on his forearms to look down at Prowl. He couldn't help himself from smiling. Prowl's visor was dimmed off, his optics must have been closed, he had a wide smile on his face and his arm where spread out wide. He looked so cute and relaxed.

"Jazz….that was so amazing." Prowl said as he sat up and kissed Jazz sweetly before scooting back so he was sitting up against the tree in his room. Jazz crawled over and sat next to Prowl. "Come here Prowl." Jazz said opening his arm, inviting Prowl to be close to him.

Prowl got close to Jazz. He felt Jazz's arm wrap around him and pull him close, he looked up and saw Jazz. Jazz…that name was so smooth and relaxing.

Both bots dimmed their visors ready to recharge. They gave each other a quick kiss then Prowl fell into recharge. While Prowl was resting all Jazz could think was one thing, making Prowl happy and giving him what was taken from him, a bondmate, a sparkling, and a loving family.

Yeah…that's a perfect way to spend his life. Jazz fell into recharge thinking of his hopeful future with Prowl.


End file.
